To Make Amends
by Miharu Nakamura
Summary: Hermione and her friend return to Hogwarts to finish school. Draco Made amends to every one yet Hermione still keeps a distance. What will Draco do to make amends. HGXDM GWXBZ HPXRW LLXNL


**Miharu - Hello readers so this is my first Harry Potter FanFic.**

**Hermione - Well congratulations, I do hope that we can be of some help.**

**Harry - Yes anything we can do to help just tell us.**

**Miharu - Thank you both so i think we should start Draco can you do the honors**

**Draco - The Muggle Miharu does not own Harry Potter or the characters of it. If she did things might be different**

**Hermione - Draco you know perfectly well that Miharu is no mear Muggle**

**Draco - Yeah yeah what ever just enjoy this.**

Chapter One.

Hermione sat in the Great Hall next to Harry and Ron who were snogging yet again that day. Draco who was trying to play Wizard Chess with Harry looked truly annoyed. I slammed my elbow in to Harry's ribs. He looked at me and glared.

"What Hermione" Harry asked

"I do believe you and Draco were playing Wizard Chess, and I do think Draco was waiting for you to make your next move. Not on Ron." She said

Ginny laughed as Ron turned bright read. Harry groaned and made his move then looked at Ron and whispered in to his ear softly. Ron blushed more then got up and move quickly to the door. Harry stood up and looked at Draco.

"Lets finish this later, Draco. Bye guys" Harry said taking off after Ron.

Hermione shook her head while reading, summer was ending fast. When Ron and Hermione broke up she was sad at first, then when Harry and Ron started dating she and Ginny realize that it really was not them. Ginny and Hermione were close as ever. Ginny was now dating Blaise, Draco's best friend. After Voldemort was defeated Draco and Blaise made amends with the group. Hermione was the only one who was nerves around him. He didn't blame her though he really wanted her to be fine with him.

Hermione kept reading as the others slowly left, leaving only her and Draco. Hermione started to feel uncomfortable as she read. She kept her head in her book as she could feel Draco's eyes on her. Draco finally broke the awkward silence by speaking.

"Hermione, I'm sorry, if I could take back everything I did I would." he said

"I have already accepted your apology there is no reason to continue apologizing." She said not looking up from her book. "We are both older and lived through quite the ordeal we did what we had to do to survive. Your father was a death eater and you could not act different if you wanted to stay safe and protect your family. I hold nothing against you. Now if Bellatrix was to walk before me and apologize for what she did to me it would take a lot more to accept it. She did carve 'Mudblood' into my arm." She said "We are alive and you and your family left Voldemorts side in the end"

"Then why do you act like I could jump across the table and kill you in a second?" he asked

Hermione looked up at him then down. "I don't know. I will see you in our common room later I need to talk to Headmistess Mcgonagall. You I believe need to talk to Professor Snape before dinner to get your patrol route." she stood nodding to Draco before taking off out of the Great Hall. As the doors closed she leaned up against the doors and took a well needed deep breath. She didn't know why, but whenever she was alone with or close to Draco her heart would beat hard and fast.

~Dinner: Great Hall~

Hermione sat eating slowly Harry and Ron were flirting with each other. Ginny looked at Hermione and sighed. Luna finally spoke to her.

"Hermione what's wrong?" Luna changed some after being held in  
Draco's house and grew closer to Hermione

"Nothing, I was just hoping to have time to think during patrol, but I'm patrolling with Draco to night." Hermione sighed looking at her food

"'Mione Draco already said sorry for what he did." Ron said

"Why does every one think I'm still holding things against him! I know that if things were different back then, then he wouldn't have done what he did! I'm not saying it didn't happen because it did, what I'm saying is that the past is that past! If he is sorry then great, just because he has made amends does not mean that he is going to be my best friend! I have forgiven him for what he did, that's it! You want to be his bestie fine, but I just want to get through this year without all the nightmares! Yes I'm sad, but no one can change that! My Mother died this summer! My Father blamed me! Then he killed himself! Nothing can bring them back! I will never be the same again! I have the word 'Mudblood' carved into my arm! I'm sorry if you all have happy lives and I'm ruining it with my sorrow!" Tears streaked her face as she yelled at Ron. Draco looked up from where he was eating at Slytherin Table. "If you don't want to deal with someone who is so sad then fine! I never even got to celebrate after the war was over! I brought my parents memories back then they died! I'm so happy that you and Harry are together and happy! But that cannot bring my parents back now can it, Ronald!" Hermione yelled

"'Mione I'm sorry, I didn't know..." Ron said softly

"How could you, you and Harry have not even ask how my summer was! Even if you did I wasn't going to tell you! Now, just leave me alone!" Hermione ran from the Great hall and down to her and Draco's common dorm. She was head girl and he was head boy. Hermione curled into a ball in front of the fireplace and cried. She hadn't even finished eating her food she took only two bits of whatever it was she was eating. That night Hermione cried herself to sleep on the floor in front of the fireplace.

Draco fallowed Hermione after her blow up in the Great hall. He quietly entered their common room and saw Hermione crying in front of the fireplace. Draco froze at the sight of the witch curled in a ball crying. He wanted to go over and comfort her, yet he was afraid she would turn him away. So he just stood there like an idiot until she fell asleep. Then he went over and carried her to her room.

**Miharu – well here you go I think it is very cool.**

**Ron – I'm with harry!?**

**Miharu – Yes!**

**Ron – Why?**

**Miharu – because I needed a gay couple, and think about it, you guys are always togeather so it only works that you turn out to be gay.**

**Harry – I just feel bad that Ginny is single.**

**Hermione – yeah me too**

**Miharu – who said she was single, I mean luna is with Neville in this but maybe I will hook her up with Blaise.**

**Ginny and Blaise – WHAT?!**

**Luna – we all heard her. So please review and tell Miharu what you think of Ginny an Blaise hooking up.**


End file.
